In the refrigeration industry, high pressure fluidlines, tubes, conduits and the like that are found in refrigeration apparatus are often subjected to high pressure testing and recharging operations. In such operations, it is necessary to be able to connect the fluidline to the testing or recharging equipment in a quick and easy manner. Many times, the fluidline is located in a tight space, so that little room is available in order to accomplish such a connection.
Typically, these high pressure fluidlines include a valve, such as a Schrader valve, in the end thereof which must be opened when the connection is made to permit flow between the fluidline and the connector, and then to the equipment. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,952 and 3,825,223 to Richardson, previous connectors have been generally designed with structure to accomplish the opening of the valve in the fluidline as the connector and fluidline are connected together. In each of these connectors, a sleeve must first be pulled backward relative to a body portion. The end of the fluidline is then forced into the connector, thereby forcing a plunger member backward to expose the end of the fluidline to a gripping collet assembly. Further, as the plunger member is forced backward, a valve opening member in the connector contacts the valve in the fluidline to thereby open the valve. Once the fluidline is fully inserted, the sleeve is released to lock the fluidline within the connector. Each of these connector devices requires the use of two hands in order to permit the connection, thus making it difficult, if not impossible, to use the connectors in tight spaces or when only a single hand is available. Further, the collet assembly locks the fluidline within the connector after, or simultaneously with, opening of the valve in the fluidline, so that in certain circumstances, the fluidline could possibly become dislodged before a proper locking is achieved, resulting in the escape of fluid from the connector.
An additional coupler 10 is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,010. The coupler 10 includes an outer sleeve 11, an outer body 14, an inner body 17, and valve elements 24, 27, 35, 38. The coupler 10 connects to a body 20 of a service port via balls 16. The body 20 also includes a valve 21 therein. The body 14 includes balls 13 that are actuated by sleeve 11 into engagement with inner body 17 to retain the inner body 17 in the position it is at when the valves are open, as shown in FIG. 5C. As described in this reference, while the sealing, snapping and locking actions are taking place, the valves are opened.
What is needed is a connector for connecting to a high pressure fluidline, that can be operated using a single hand and that locks the fluidline to the connector before fluid is allowed to flow through the connector.